Many kinds of energy storage devices need to operate in conjunction with a clutch mechanism in order to accumulate energy and, when required, release energy. These energy storage devices may for example accumulate potential energy using a spring, and once accumulation of energy is complete, put the clutch mechanism into an unlocked state so as to release energy.
Various types of existing gas insulated circuit breakers used in high-voltage electricity transmission use energy storage devices and clutch mechanisms coordinated therewith; when in a locked state, the clutch mechanism allows the energy storage device to accumulate and store energy. When the clutch mechanism is in an unlocked state, the motive power device will be isolated from the energy storage device, so that the energy accumulated in the energy storage device can be released. Thus the potential energy stored in the energy storage device is converted to kinetic energy, which drives an operating mechanism in the gas insulated circuit breaker to open or close the circuit connected thereto. One existing clutch mechanism employs a ratchet mechanism, wherein the ratchet operates in conjunction with a pawl, and can only rotate in one direction as energy accumulates in the locked state; thus the energy accumulated will not be lost. When the accumulation of energy by the energy storage device is complete, the pawl will achieve mechanical separation of the motive power device and the energy storage device with an arcuate surface on the ratchet, thereby releasing the accumulated energy.
South Korean patent KR100841649B1 has disclosed a withdrawable switchgear for medium-voltage power distribution, wherein a clutch mechanism is used to allow switching between two different modes: manual operation of the trolley and electrical operation of the trolley. The clutch mechanism comprises a driving gear, a driven gear and a lead screw, wherein a switching unit can transfer driven gear torque to the lead screw, or prevent transfer of torque from the driven gear to the lead screw. The switching unit comprises a clutch rod disposed in a handle socket and a clutch ball disposed in a ball socket, as well as an elastic component.